Code: Esperanza and Caterina
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Esperanza and Caterina are two girls. One from Southern Italy and the other from Spain. Always thinking up ways to defy authority, they hit the last nerve of thier adoptive father and landed themselves in Kadic Academy. Odd/OC Other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Corbet Sisters

"Get back here you useless piles of trash!" My sister laughed incredulously and turned her head a bit to yell back. As if we weren't in enough trouble already.

"Who you're calling piles of trash, you senile old man!" We both sped up as said old man starting yowling out curses and shouts. My sister of course found this hilarious while I kept my mouth shut and tried to keep a grip on the bag hanging from my hands.

After running for a few more minutes we managed to lose the persistent elder and stopped to take a break in the forest. My sister and I both had our hands on our knees to try and catch our breaths.

"Caterina . . . Was that . . . ha . . . necessary?" I managed to ask while panting. Caterina, though out of breath, gave me a toothy grin like she always does when she knows she's done something stupid.

"Of course it was!" Rolling my eyes at my sister's reply, I sat down with my back leaning against a tree trunk and opened the bag we took from the old man. "Besides, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have this, now would we Esperanza?" I gave her a shy smile and nodded my head.

Opening the bag, we began digging into what may be our last meal. Because knowing our father, we wouldn't be having another one any time soon.

My name is Esperanza Corbet. A first name from Spain and a last name from France. I have long dark brown hair that I leave loose. Annoyingly, my hair has this one stubborn cowlick on the top of my head that does _not_ stay flatten against my head. I always wear the same thing, an oversized yellow sweater with sleeves so long that it goes over my hands and the neckline drops over my right shoulder. Underneath it, I wear a dark red tank top that can be seen on my shoulder. I have tight dark red jeans and large sneakers decorated in the colors red and yellow.

My sister's name is Caterina Corbet. A first name in Italian and the last in French. She has wavy dark brown hair that ends mid-back and her eyes are hazel. She wears the same outfit everyday as well. Tight white pants, and a green sweater with a white tank top. She wears a thick dark red headband in her hair and fingerless dark red gloves on her hands.

If paid close attention, people can see we represent our birth countries in our clothing. We also represent them in our likes and dislikes. But that's for later.

"Hey Caterina," I asked uncertain. "You don't think Francis will get _too_ mad do you?" Furrowing my eyebrows in worry, I put down the apple I had in my hand. Caterina was in the middle of taking a bite before stopping at my question.

"Well," Caterina began thinking seriously. "I don't really think he'd do anything too bad to us, don't you think so?" She let out a laugh and resumed by taking a giant bite of her apple. Smiling in amusement at her positive thinking, I continued eating my portion of the food.

In truth, Francis wouldn't lay a hand on us. But he always comes up with the worst punishment he can. Our father always had the ability to think of the punishments that seemed to have a big effect on us.

"Are you done yet Esperanza?" Looking up at Caterina, I finished the rest of my portion and wiped the crumbs off my jeans. I stood up and followed Caterina towards the house.

* * *

><p>Caterina and I didn't steal from people before. I believe that started when we were adopted by Francis and his wife, Michelle. Michelle was kind enough to get us to relax and trust them. She was, however, very passive and let Francis make all the decisions. Big mistake.<p>

It wasn't that long ago that they adopted us. Caterina was 11, and I was 10. Before we were adopted, we lived in the same orphanage. Caterina was born and raised in Southern Italy until she was three years old. Then, she was sent to the orphanage in France. I was born and raised in Spain until I was two and a half. Then, I was sent to the same orphanage in France as well.

While Caterina and I were in the orphanage we ended up being best friends. I was quiet, she was loud. I took my time, she liked things fast and quick. I was pushed over, she was brash. Complete opposites, but we worked together. When I was picked on, she defended me. When she was getting herself in trouble, I managed to talk her out of her. But we also were able to work rebelliously as well. If we felt that the adults were doing something wrong, we would remember it for a long time. And eventually, teach them a lesson. Our plans were always well thought out, so we never got caught.

But it seemed as though the orphanage was tired from our get equal rights ideas. Eventually, they found out it was us and it became their top priority to find us a home and get us as far as away as possible. They sent us any place far enough, even going as far as sending us to the middle of England. Unfortunately, the families there didn't want us. When Caterina and I don't want to go somewhere, we'll find a way to get ourselves back to where we were.

However, that all changed when Francis and Michelle came in the picture. It was fun to mess with them, very fun. We drove them to hell and back. Yet Francis never gave us back. He was stubborn as we were. And for three years we've been in an endless power struggle.

Who knew Francis would actually win?

* * *

><p>"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Caterina's voice was somehow amplified throughout the room. I was next to her clinging on her right side. We were both in Francis's office in front of his desk. Francis was sitting behind it with an annoy smile of victory. He just dropped the bomb that destroyed our forces.<p>

He was sending us away. And not back to the orphanage. To some boarding school called Kadic.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>No flames? o.o Reviews? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Kadic Academy

_Previously on Code: Esperanza and Caterina._

_ "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Caterina's voice was somehow amplified throughout the room. I was clinging on her right side. We were both in Francis's office in front of his desk. Francis was sitting behind it with an annoying smile of victory. He just dropped the bomb that destroyed our forces._

_He was sending us away. And not back to the orphanage. To some boarding school called Kadic._

"On the contrary my dear, I have every right to send you two to Kadic." Francis replied as he stood up. Shrinking back behind Caterina, I glared halfheartedly. Grounding us and locking us in our rooms was something both of us can deal with and rebel against, but sending us to some boarding school is something I don't think we can win against. "Actually, you're leaving tomorrow. I suggest you pack your bags and get going, don't you?" Caterina gritted her teeth and pulled me out of the room by my hand.

"I can't believe him. He's playing a cheap trick." My sister gritted out through clenched teeth. I stumbled over my feet as I tried to catch up with my sibling. "He's given up but instead of sending us back to the orphanage where we wanted to go to, he sends us away to a boarding school!"

Flinging open the door to our room, Caterina flopped down on her bed and I shuffled over to mine. A few minutes of silence passed and we caught each others eyes. That one look told us we had no choice, Francis has won. And we're going to Kadic whether we like it or not.

But not before one last taste of revenge.

* * *

><p>"Is everything set up?" Caterina asked in a whisper as I slipped back into our room that night. Stifling a yawn I nodded and grinned proudly. "Good job. All that's left is for B.R. to be able to understand what she has to do."<p>

Speaking of B.R., the hyper puppy came running into our room with Francis's slipper in her mouth. She jumped onto my bed and wagged her tail as she looked up at me expectantly.

"Good girl." I praised her with a pat on the head and took Francis's slipper out of her mouth. The beagle understood that she's done good and rolled on her back for a tummy rub.

B.R. is our miniature dachshund. Though she's just a puppy and small for her age, she's incredibly smart. B.R. is a shorten version of her full name, Bambi Rose. A first name from Italy and a second name from Spain. She's always dressed up in something by me. I love dressing her up, she looks adorable in just about everything.

"Do you think you can get her to do everything by tomorrow at her cue?" I nodded my head to confirm Caterina's question with a confident smile.

By this time tomorrow we'll be in Kadic. And we'll be there with the assurance of Francis in our trap.

* * *

><p>"Come on Esperanza! Run faster!" Caterina screeched at me and I complied. Francis's yells could be heard from outside as we sprinted through the front yard and practically dove into the cab called for us. Luckily, our luggage was already in the back trunk and we almost closed the car door when I remembered something.<p>

"Bambi Rose!" I yelled with my head out the window. The little pup slipped through the doggy door and starting walking towards the cab. Hearing Francis's yell getting closer, I whistled sharply, the signal for B.R. to get to me as fast as she can. In a few seconds Bambi Rose was trying to jump into the car. I lent over the side and managed to reach down and pick her up.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Caterina commanded the driver as we caught a glimpse of Francis at the doorway. The cab driver practically stomped on the gas pedal once he realized that a crazed French man was trying to chase after the taxi.

Once we a good few blocks away from the house both of us started laughing and praised B.R., who in turn chased her tail in delight over the attention. And she deserved it considering what she had in her mouth.

Let's just say Francis's pink boxers are the first thing that's going to be hanged from the flag pole at Kadic when we get there.

* * *

><p>"Ah. You two must be Caterina and Esperanza." An old man by the name of Mr. Delmas (as it said so on the name plate on his desk) stated. "My name is Mr. Delmas and I am principal of Kadic Academy." He picked up a folder and quickly flipped through it. "It says here that you will be sharing a dorm. One moment please." He pressed a button on an intercom and spoke into it. "Jim, I need you to escort two new students to the dorms."<p>

"Sure thing Mr. Delmas." A voice that sounds a bit fuzzy from the intercom. Caterina and I haven't said anything since we walked in. Though the sweet taste of revenge is there from getting back at Francis, we're still stuck here. So in our opinions, we've failed.

"Even though we usually separate students due to ages, since you're sisters it's been decided that you'll share a dorm. Is that okay?" I glanced at Caterina to see her shrug and then mimicked her actions. "Ah. I see." An awkward silence covered the room and I shuffled my feet nervously. Hopefully Bambi Rose (whose in my bag) would stay quiet until we get to our dorms.

"You called Mr. Delmas?" An overweight man asked as he walked in. Not that I'd ever say that out loud. He has on a blue and red jumpsuit with the pant legs rolled up, showing that he's wearing white socks and his sneakers. Um, not very attractive . . .

"Yes Jim. I need you to escort these two girls to their new dorms. Remember when I said two girls will be arriving today?" I tuned out and just let Caterina do all the talking. Next thing I knew, I was being led by the hand and out onto school grounds.

Well, looks as though I'll be staying at Kadic Academy for a while.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note: <strong>Even though I didn't get reviews I had the urge to post the very next chapter. o.o


	3. Chapter 3: Nice to meet ya!

_Previously on Code: Esperanza and Caterina._

_"Yes Jim. I need you to escort these two girls to their new dorms. Remember when I said two girls will be arriving today?" I tuned out and just let Caterina do all the talking. Next thing I knew, I was being led by the hand and out onto school grounds._

_Well, looks as though we'll be staying at Kadic Academy for a while._

-The next morning-

"Esperanza. Hey, wake up." My sister's familiar voice rang in my ears loudly. Though in reality, she was speaking as softly as she can. "Come on, hurry up and change so we can go eat breakfast." I groaned but rolled off my bed anyways.

Getting on my two feet, I headed towards the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Granted, I tripped over a few boxes that still needed unpacking but I made it without falling too badly. I'm very clumsy in the mornings, much to the amusement of Caterina.

And sure enough, when I staggered into the bedroom my older sibling was laughing to herself as she laid out my usual clothes on my bed. I grunted in thanks and started changing. Once that was over with, I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out the door with a half-asleep look on my face.

"Come on Esperanza, lighten up." Caterina said after a few minutes of silence. "Look on the bright sides, we won't see Francis's frog face anymore. And we have a whole new school population to torture." I laughed at that and nodded my head.

"Hey Caterina," I began as soon as I realized something.

"Yeah?"

"Do have any idea where we're going?"

-At the cafeteria-

"I can't believe you led us in the complete _opposite_ way of the cafeteria." I grumbled to Caterina as we sat down at an empty table. "Where did you _think_ we were going?"

"I said I was sorry alright?" Caterina said with a mild glare. "Besides, we got up early so we weren't late for anything." I nodded my head in agreement and let the detour leave my mind as I took a big bite of my mush this school calls food. Caterina however just stared at her plate and pushed it away. "Um. I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself." I replied with a shrug and took another hungry bite.

-Later in the hallways-

Caterina and I were heading back towards our room after classes ended. Since Caterina was a year older than me, we were obviously placed in different classes. But in all classes we were forced to introduce ourselves. I kept quiet the whole time until each teacher gave up and let me take my seat. And from what I heard Caterina basically threatened the class not to mess with her. I don't even want to know how.

"Unfortunately, our cameras weren't authorized to film the site where the festivities will take place." Caterina and I stopped walking when we heard voices. There were two girls, younger than both of us, filming something.

The dark girl was filming and the red head was speaking into a microphone. The dark girl had her braided hair tied up in a short ponytail and the red head had her hair in two short loose pigtails. I'd say they were about 11 years old or so.

"But I can make out from where I'm speaking, the girl who might be crowned our beauty queen tonight, just as she was last year, I mean of course our principal's daughter, Sissi!"

I blinked as a reaction. This girl's younger than both of us but I can see from here that she has quiet a career waiting for her in journalism and news casting. I beckoned Caterina over with my finger to try and get a closer look.

A girl more my age started walking towards the group. She had straight black hair that ended little below her shoulders and was held back with a yellow headband. Her outfit consisted of a light pink shirt that showed her stomach with a yellow heart in the middle and burgundy pants along with a matching skirt over it and matching shoes.

"Let's see if she'll answer a few questions." The redhead said. "well Sissi, how about a few words for our big audience before the big night?" The dark girl turned the camera facing the girl I supposed was Sissi. However she had a scowl on her face, along with a nasty glare.

"Sorry munchkins, I only talk to real pro reporters." As she said this, she walked forward while a boy shorter than her stepped up and grabbed the camera from the dark girl. I haven't even noticed him. He had bad acne over his face, a green sweater and glasses. And _he_ was bullying the girl? "I have no time to waste on a couple of nerds."

I glared harshly at Sissi. If its one thing I couldn't stand it was bullying. And neither could Caterina. She stepped forward and shoved the acne-faced boy away before handing the digital camera back to its owner. I walked up behind Caterina and stood beside her. Sissi and the red head haven't noticed us yet.

"But it's for the school news program! What about freedom of the press?" I like the red head, she has a lot of spunk. Unfortunately, Sissi turned around and began mocking her.

"Oh Milli, little dipsticks your age don't have any freedom understand?" My right eye twitched in annoyance. Sure she was the principal's daughter but come on! "Anyway who needs your dumb reporting? What do you know?" The acne-faced boy and another boy stepped up besides Sissi. I hadn't noticed the other boy either.

He had blonde hair, a blue tee, and red shorts. He would be handsome but he had a sort of a slouch, and a dumb expression. Kinda like a monkey.

"She actually seems to know a lot." Caterina commented as she stepped up as well. "She was even doing better than most news reporters I've seen on tv." I stood by Caterina's side and nodded my head in agreement.

"And who are you?" Sissi asked with her hands on her hips. Rolling her eyes, Caterina crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm Caterina, and this is my sister, Esperanza." Caterina said and jerked a thumb at me. "And I don't see how on Earth _you'd_ talk to real pro reporters." I grinned her agreement.

"It's not like they'd pick _you_ over any one of us." I added with a look off to the side aloofly. Sissi didn't seem to appreciate our comments and stomped away with only two words.

"Herb! Nicholas!" At her yell, the two boys ran scurrying after her. I let out a laugh along with Caterina and we high-fived. Sure what we did was mean, but it's called 'leveling the playing field'.

"Um." We both turned towards the two girls. Milli fiddled with her hands and was stuttering a bit. "Thank you." Caterina rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly. I smiled kindly and patted her head.

"It's no problem." I responded. "What's your name? I'm Esperanza. And she's Caterina, my older sister."

"Oh, I'm Milli, and my friend here is Tamiya. We were recording a piece for Kadic Academy News." Caterina and I were both about to respond when we were interrupted.

"Haha, that was awesome!" Two more boys and a girl came out into the hallway.

The one who spoke was . . . weird. He had blond hair that was spiked up in one direction. And somehow had a purple diamond. He had on a red-violet tank top and a dark purple sweater that stopped at his stomach over it, along with a darker shade of purple on pants and brown shoes.

The other boy had brown hair and was wearing a tan shirt with a brown short sleeved jacket left open and green cargo pants with white and green sneakers.

The girl looked Asian, though I can't be certain from which part of Asia. She had short black hair that ends a little bit above her shoulders. She had on a black sweater that stops at her stomach, black pants, and combat boots.

"Um. Thanks." I mumbled and looked away, going back to my quiet self. I noticed at that point that Milli and Tamiya ran away already. Weird.

"So you're Esperanza right?" The purple-clad boy stepped closer and I lent back. "My name's Odd! Nice to meet ya!" He shot his hand out and I tripped back, almost falling. "Huh? Are you okay?"

"Hey, watch it!" Caterina snarled out protectively. I avoided everyone's eyes and just fiddled with a loose strand of hair.

"Back up a bit Odd, you're making her nervous." The Asian girl said. She turned to me with a warm smile. "My name's Yumi Ishiyama. I'm Japanese." I smiled at her nervously.

"Sorry about Odd. He's a bit too enthusiastic at times." The other boy apologized and smacked the back of his friend's head. "I'm Ulrich Stern. Nice to meet you two."

"Wait, I don't get it. What I do?" Odd asked with a confused look on his face. I stifled a laugh at his confusion.

"Arf!" My eyes widened. Oh no. Out of instinct, I put my messenger bag in my arms protectively and cleared my throat. "Woof!" Why now?

"Did your bag just . . . bark?" Yumi asked as she, Ulrich, and Odd were staring at my bag. And at that moment my bag started wiggling a bit.

"I told you we should've given her a walk during lunch!" I snapped at Caterina. "She's restless!" Caterina sweatdropped nervously and looked away.

"Arf!" At that moment Bambi Rose popped her head up from my bag and sniffed Odd's hand, which was the closest.

"Um, Esperanza?" Yumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" I squeaked out nervously.

"Why do you have a dog in your bag?"

We are so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hm. I don't really have anything to say for this chapter . . .<strong>

**Oh well. Thanks to A Small Voice and lyokofangirl1999 for reviewing! Arigato~ ^^**


End file.
